What Happened at the Office
by Scarecrow Kitten
Summary: Zexion is a high-strung, irritable librarian, bored with life and wanting something new. What'll happen with the arrival of a certain chiropractor in his life? Lexion fic: rated for language, yaoi themes including lemons later on
1. Chapter 1

OOC: Hello! :3 Whaddya know, my first story posted is a Kingdom Hearts one! And it's Lexion at that! Dun likey? Well you suck, so STFU. Anyways, this is a sort of present to my friend Lissa-chan. ILU!! 3333 'kay, I'll shut up now. More chapters coming soon, so keep in touch!!

--

The most amazing things in life are always prone to strike at the most unexpected times of all. This was no exception to Zexion, who at that exact moment was reorganizing the books in the library he worked at. As he stacked another book, his clumsy, blond co-worker just so happened to stumble on by. Several times, he was told not to carry so many books. But, Demyx being the way he was, "just wanted to help out by getting more work done." Unfortunately, this bit of "extra help" always turned to "extra trouble", this time it being him stumbling over himself, tripping, and not only dropping all the books, but tipping over the ladder Zexion stood on as well. Then came the domino effect: try as he might to keep the ladder steady, Zexion's efforts were to no avail, as it fell and knocked over the bookcase it rested upon…then the one next to that one, then the next one, and next, and the one after…all the way 'till every bookcase in the library had completely fallen over.

"_Five weeks_," the voice of the silvery blue haired young man was soft, but held its sinister tone, "five _WEEKS_ of organizing the _ENTIRE_ system! And for _what_?! So that _YOU_ could wreck it again! Goddamn you and your clumsy ass, Demyx!!" The blond managed to dodge a flying book that Zexion had chucked at him, yelping as he did. "I'm sorry! I'm _sorry_!" he repeated over and over again, hoping over the gigantic, fallen bookcases and ducking under the center tables, "It was an accident!"

"It's always a motherfucking accident!" Zexion was definitely much more vocal today than usual. Even when angered, he usually kept quiet. Today was an exception. The two continued their violent (and yet humorous) game of Cat-and-Mouse, Demyx dodging as many flying books as humanly possible, and Zexion picking up the heaviest he could find at the moment and chasing after him, not caring for his aim. These antics continued until the owner stepped into the building, curious as to what all the ruckus was.

"What in _GOD'S NAME_-DEMYX!! _ZEXION_!!" Vexen's voice made both of them freeze in place. Zexion was sitting on top of Demyx's chest, dictionary raised above his head, about to swing it down upon the blond's, while Demyx cowered before him, covering his head with both arms. Both of them looked over, their shocked expressions met with the furious one.

"H-hello sir," Zexion called over nervously.

"Aww geeze…hey dad," Demyx followed after, twice as nervous.

"The both of you, in my office, NOW," was all he said before storming off out of the library.

"Shit," both of them said in unison.

--

"Absolutely disgraceful!" the older man ranted at the two younger men in his office, "I expected better out of both of you! Zexion, your temperament is, beyond a doubt, completely irresponsible! And Demyx, as much as I hate to say so, if you weren't my son, I would've fired you already!" The taller male sank back in his chair as his father ranted on and on, making himself eventually look almost as small as his co-worker. Zexion, on the other hand, seemed unphased. He went through this lecture before, and was tired of hearing it again.

"I want both of you to clean up the mess you just made," Vexen continued, still enraged over what had been done to his precious library. "I want it perfect again by tomorrow! And for heaven's sake, try to get along! It's bad enough trying to keep things in order without you two trying to kill each other!"

"Yes sir," they said in unison, Demyx's tone sounding much more apologetic. Once this was over, they both made their way to the door.

"One more thing, Zexion," Vexen called out before he stepped out the door. "I'm serious about that attitude. Either fix it, or I can always find someone else to organize the system for me."

"Yes sir," the dark haired young man called back. Luckily he had his back facing Vexen, because he rolled his eyes as he answered.

--

"You're lucky as hell to have him as your dad," Zexion grunted as he Demyx tried to lift one of the bookcases back up. "My father probably would've kicked my ass if he saw what happened here. "I…_guess_," Demyx answered. All afternoon, the two of them struggled to raise the bookcases back up. Once all the cases were up, they would have to re-organize all the books again too. The chore would definitely not be an easy one. The front door had up its usual "closed for renovations" sign upon the door, but it still remained unlocked. For an instant, Zexion was sure he heard the front door open anyway. Probably some student needing to use the bathroom. This happened often whenever the library went to pieces. Someone would rush in, looked around, got a look like they'd just fallen into Hell, then simply ask where the bathrooms were, just as if they never noticed the place was in ruins.

"What happened in _here_?" a voice, and a _deep_ voice, surely not that of a student, called out from the front door. Both young men turned to see some extremely large, muscular man standing at the door. What was a man of his stature doing in a library?! Zexion looked at him with slight confusion, Demyx looked like an elephant just broke through the front door.

"Thanks to this _idiot_," Zexion answered, glaring at Demyx as he did so, making the blond flinch slightly as he did, "we had a little…accident. So now we'll be spending today and tomorrow trying to reorganize _everything_."

"Well, it does sound like quite a chore," the burly man made his way further in, "but that's no reason to stay upset. Accidents happen, right? Just rectify what's been done, and then all is well."

"You've never had Demyx as a co-worker, obviously," Zexion remarked in response. Demyx looked at the ground like a child does when teased or scolded. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a lot of work to do, and only so much time to do it all." Before either of the two young men could so much as lift a finger, the larger man walked on over to and lifted one of the great bookcases all by himself with ease. The two stared on in awe, Demyx more than Zexion.

"'scuse me sir," Demyx finally piped up after a moment of silence, "but would you mind helping us out?" Zexion elbowed Demyx in his ribs, then pulled him down by his shirt collar so that he was eye-to-eye with the silver headed librarian.

"This man is a total stranger, you idiot!" he hissed in his face. "Didn't your father ever tell you not to ask of something so bold from strangers?!"

I'd be more than happy to help," the burly man replied from where he stood. Both young men looked at him like he was a saint in flesh and blood.

"Thanks sir!" Demyx cheered, hopping on over to help him with the remaining bookcases. Zexion rolled his eyes and slowly made his way over. With the help of this man, who had introduced himself as Dr. Aeleus, the library was back in order in no time. In spite of his large appearance, Dr. Aeleus was remarkably intelligent. He knew the organization system so well, had he not told the two young men of his occupation, Zexion would've guess he worked here too on his days off. The doctor's alibi was that he worked in a library too several years ago. Zexion had a hard time imaging him in his younger form, stacking books the same way he was doing now.

"Thanks a ton for everything!" Demyx called from atop the ladder he stood on. Dr. Aeleus smiled and nodded in response. He was just about to leave when Zexion suddenly grabbed him by the shirt sleeve. Both men looked at one another in surprise, the doctor from suddenly being grabbed so forcefully by one so small, Zexion from not realizing what he just did.

"Can I…help you?" Dr. Aeleus asked, confused. Zexion's eyes averted themselves away for a moment as he tried to think of a logical excuse in his head. "I…was wondering if you could possibly give me a business card?" he asked politely, this being unusual for him. "I've been in need of an adjustment." Calmly, the doctor pulled from his shirt pocket a small business card, listing his address and office and fax numbers. Once he was gone, the silvery blue haired young man took a good look at the card.

"Earthly Needs Chiropractics: Dr. Lexaeus Aeleus." it read at the top. Zexion silently mouthed the name back to himself. Then he gave a little chuckle, quiet enough to where Demyx couldn't hear it as he passed by him on his way to his father's office.

"The name doesn't suit him" he smirked as he made this little comment. Still, he was willing to give the adjustment a try. The idea of a burly man like Lexaeus adjusting backs for a living seemed humorous enough for him to see it for himself. Besides, something about the doctor seemed…_alluring_ in a way.

Indeed, an amazing thing had struck him.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after Dr. Aeleus had dropped by the library, Zexion found himself seriously needing that back adjustment more than anything else. Some new books had arrived in packages, and not only did he and Demyx have to carry them inside, each box required two people to carry, and the weight of just one was heavy enough to where it needed at least _five_ people to carry it at once. This didn't help the fact that he owned a _very_ uncomfortable mattress. Needless to say, his spine felt like it took a trip to a pretzel factory. Yanking the business card out from the magnet on his fridge, he got directions to the address and drove their in an instant.

The waiting room probably wasn't designed by the doctor. All around the walls had a pale yellow coloring to them, while the carpet, while plush, was a dark teal color, not matching the walls at all. Then again, maybe he _did_ have the place modeled like this. No accounting for _taste_, obviously. The office clerk wasn't in at the moment, so Zexion took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs nearby. No sooner had he taken a seat, the office clerk came back to talk to someone he had on hold.

_Is this guy for _real_?!_ Zexion wondered as he took a rather startled look at the clerk. For one thing, he had bright PINK hair. For another thing, although he wore scrubs like in any regular doctor's office, he was wearing ones with an obnoxiously bright floral print. He could've easily passed for a woman, were it not for his ridiculously deep voice. He didn't seem to have noticed Zexion on the chair, so the silvery head of hair sank further into the chair. He was used to being ignored a lot, but still he kept on his face an annoyed expression. He always seemed a little annoyed with life, true, so even when he wasn't in a bad mood, it was hard to tell.

"Did you sign yourself in?" the office clerk called from behind the desk, not even looking up from some paperwork he had before him. Zexion lifted his head in confusion.

"Were you talking to me?" he asked, feeling stupid in doing so.

"Well, there's nobody else in here, is there?" the clerk answered very matter-of-factly, "So yes, I mean you. There's no appointments currently, so Dr. Aeleus should be able to see you right away." Shaking his head, Zexion quietly strolled over and scrawled out his name on the clipboard, taking a moment to catch a glimpse of the pink haired man's name tag. On it read the name "Marluxia". The younger man bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows, trying not to laugh. As if the appearance wasn't enough, he even had a feminine sounding _name_.

_I'd hate to be this guy_, he thought to himself. Slender fingers grasped at the clipboard, and Marluxia read the details upon it, then looked up at the writer.

"The doctor will see you in the second room," he informed him, "Just make sure you take all loose items in your pocket and put them in the little bin inside. It's on a little shelf by the door." While on his way toward the room, Zexion caught sight of some of the framed posters around the walls. They mostly showed the different areas of the spine and skeleton views of the human frame, but some also had cutesy, cartoon images with slogans like "An aligned spine is a happy spine!" Obviously, either the doctor was a little weak in the head, or he also worked on children. The second assumption was correct, for he took a small glace at a tiny little table in the middle of the room. Close by it were bins of toys and coloring materials, and even a little bookcase with picture books. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it.

_Next time I'll be sure to bring Demyx_, he joked to himself. Turning the knob on the door, he stepped inside and placed his wallet, car keys and cell phone in the plastic bin on the shelf. No sooner had he placed them all in, did he hear the little jingle the phone made whenever Demyx was calling him. Rolling his eyes, he plucked the phone out and flipped it open.

"What do want, Demyx?" he growled into the receiver.

"Hey, um…what do I do with the books we just brought in?" the blond's voice sounded meekly on the other line, "'cause Dad's getting all annoyed and such."

_I don't blame him_, Zexion sneered to himself.

"Just bring 'em to the back room so they can be scanned into the system later," he informed him, not the slightest bit of patience in his voice.

"'kay but, how much do I bring in?" he pressed further, "all of them, or just about half?"

"Look Demyx, my job is _not_ babysitting you on _my_ days off!" the silver haired young man practically snapped into the receiver, "Quit being a dumbass and just take the whole thing in! And for God's sake, don't carry so much at a time that you knock over all the bookshelves again!" Slapping the folder of the phone shut, Zexion put it back in the bin, only to turn around and find that Dr. Aeleus had come in while he was still ordering around Demyx.

"Still lack patience with your co-workers I see," he commented, carrying a clipboard in his hand. Maybe it was because of his coat, but he looked somewhat bigger than how Zexion remembered him. Sure, it was two days ago, and only for a short period of time, but regardless.

"And you still fail to realize how annoying of a co-worker he is," Zexion scoffed right back at him. What right did _he_ have to tell him he was impatient?! Even if he _was_ a doctor! "I've never really done this before. Do I need to take off my shirt?" The doctor smirked and shook his head.

"Lay on your front upon the table is all," he instructed him. Once he had done so, he asked Zexion if it was just an adjustment he needed, or if he was in for some other treatments.

"Just the adjustment, if you don't mind," he said quietly. He didn't want to spend too long here. Once he was laid out, he let the doctor do his work, eyes closed by pure instinct. He expected hard, painful digging into his back, but Dr. Aeleus' hands were…soft. In a way, they seemed to have an uncanny ability to soothe rather than cause more hurt. He felt him feeling around for any particular spots that needed adjusting, and when he did touch there, Zexion couldn't help but stifle a soft moan, not wanting him to think he was hurting him in any way. Or rather, not let him know he was getting a rise out of being touched in such a way. Even when he felt him press down and crack his spine ever so slightly back in shape, he felt like he had floated to heaven.

_Why do I feel like this?_ he wondered to himself silently. _It's just a back adjustment. What's so admirable about that?_ The answer came when the doctor flipped him onto his side gently, making him bend his free leg upward, and then Zexion felt himself being brought down gently onto his hand, further adjusting him. All through the procedure, even when he felt his neck being cracked, he lay there in an almost dream-like state, letting himself be moved around and massaged in a way that helped him feel like he'd been cured of an age-old pain.

"Well, that's all," he heard Dr. Aeleus awaken him from his trance. Frustrated, he arose from the table and stretched himself out, enjoying the satisfying pop sounds his back made as they became adjusted a little more. Before he could leave, he was asked to stay behind for a short while.

"As I was adjusting you, I noticed something peculiar," he spoke to him in an almost concerned tone. "While you did indeed need that adjustment more than anything, I felt that most of the strain was caused not by physical means…rather, this is a more psychological pain." Zexion look at him in confusion, not knowing what to make of what he was trying to tell him.

"You see, most pains in the human structure are caused by such things as heavy lifting and some more difficult household chores," he seemed to have told people this many times before, because he sounded like he knew exactly what he was talking about, "but often at times, some injuries are also caused by daily stress from various things; troubles at work and school are the most common." Zexion raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"You're basically telling me that I'm in pain because I stress out too much?" he questioned, disbelief lining his voice thickly.

"Exactly," he answered with almost the same matter-of-factly voice Marluxia used. "Now, this isn't exactly a prescription, but I would recommend that you come in at least twice a week for a regular adjustment. If you want, you're also welcome to other treatments we provide here. But just remember that it's absolutely necessary that you come in regularly, whether it's weekly or not." After writing something down upon a piece of paper, he presented to Zexion a list of times the office was open and closed. Politely thanking him for his services, he gathered his belongings out of the bin and walked out of the office coolly.

What _was_ it about that man that made Zexion so attracted to him?!


End file.
